She Returns and Becomes a Lovely Idol Live!!
Antes del Live ???: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¡Yo estoy genial! Por fin he contrado a las personas que perdí... además ¡Ya se hablar fluido japonés! ¿Cuántos os disteis cuenta de que desaparecí? Bueno, sean los que sean, lo siento por dejaros preocupados, era algo que tenía que hacer.... algo muy importante... ¡Muchas gracias por esperar! IdolX: '¿Pero quién eres? .-. '???: Eh... esto... ¡Se me olvidó presentarme! Soy un desastre... Bueno, a ver si esto os refresca la memoria... Nunca me pro-pu-se ser una idol. Pero, estoy en PriPara todo el día... no quiero salir. Me aburro mucho en mi so... so-le-dad así que me he propuesto ser una idol. Creo que es algo divertido y bonito. Público: '''Hi... ¿¡HIMEI!? '''Himei: ¡Si! Esa soy yo :3 IdolX: Pero... ¡Has cambiado! Himei: Si, he cambiado.... Porque ya no estoy perdida, ya los he encontrado... Mi forma anterior era un aspecto deteriorado por el paso del tiempo en la Sapanna. Realmente... ¡Este es mi verdadero aspecto! Una idol... ¡Lovely~~! Público: ¡KAWAII! Himei: Tenemos que dar muchas gracias a Hana, sin ella no pudiese haber venido aquí, a Paparajuku. Es un lugar... magnífico *^* *Flasback En el PriPara de Parajuku Hana: ¡Espera! Un barco... ¡EL BARCO DE LA SAPANNA! *Corre hacia el barco thumb|432x432px|centre Hana: ¿Hola? *Oye pisadas dentro del barco y entra a ver Hana: ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Oh! Esto... *Se encuentra con una chica de pelo marrón corto ???: Oh... *^* ¡HANA! *La abraza Hana: ¿Qui... Quién eres? ???: Hana... Soy yo, ¡Himei! Hana: Tu voz... me suena... ¡Himei! :'D *Salen del barco Hana: ¿Que pasó? Los... ¿Encontraste? Himei: ¡Si! Y... ¿A que no sabes lo mejor? Hana: ¿El qué? Himei: ¡Mis padres se han mudado a una ciudad muy cerca de aquí! Paparajuku. Hana: Espera... Paparajuku... Te has perdido algunas cosas, Himei... Himei: ¿El qué? Hana: Han abierto un nuevo PriPara, justo en Paparajuku. Sigue un sistema totalmente nuevo e innovador. ¡Es tan divertido! Himei: ¿¡En serio!? ¡Quiero ir allí! Empezar como la idol Lovely Himei :3 *Fin del Flashback Himei: Como algunas sabrán... Himei Morikawa es un nombre que me puse yo misma, está relacionado con la naturaleza. Ahora que soy una idol Lovely no tiene tanto qu ever pero... Decidí conservarlo. Sin más dilación... ¡Yo, Himei Morikawa, empezaré mi camino como la Idol Lovely Himei! �� Información General �� Idol: Himei Morikawa Coord: Rabbit Heart Mint Coord Cyalume Coord: Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord Canción: Tick Tock Magical Idol Time! Cambio En la sala de cambio Meganee: Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets. Coord Change Start! Himei: ¡Rabbit Heart Mint Coord! thumb|432x432px|centre Live Chikutaku magikarunrun aidorutaimusutāto! Magikaru aidorusharuu~īgō Onnanoko ga akogare dekita mahō o Fushigi wa jōshiki chō i sekai tonaetara shōtaimu Henshin shitara junbi batchirida yo Marude kibun wa Shinderera Kossorina shōtaimu Sore ja isogou min'na matteru kitto anrimiteddo Sā miraieigō toki o kizamu yo! Chikutakumajikaru Go! Chotto jasutoāmōmento tomaranai yo maiku katate ni Tanshin to danshingu kokoro shingingu Tokimeki Shingyurariti Katachi no nai mono koso itsu datte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puritikyūti Dokidoki machikirenainara Chikutaku magikarunru aidoru taimu Making Drama, Switch On! *Transcurre el Making Drama Yumekautsutsuka uso ka hontōka ja yume mo wakaranai Watashi dake jikan fūryū kūkan Kowai raito gate naku matte (chikutakusūpāaidorutaimusutāto! ) Chī kū tā kū Jasutoāmōmento zuttozutto himitsu o mune ni Saikō no kōde wanburesute Mezame no dorīmu enajī Yumekawa! Magical Clock Land!! ¡Cyalume Time! thumb|432px|centre Katachi no nai mono koso itsu datte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puritikyūti Dokidoki machikirenainara Chikutaku ima toraete Chansu wa isshun dake yo Chikutakuma magikaruru Aidorutaimuda kāpo Después del Live Hana: ¡No me esperaba menos de Himei! Alba: Himei... Morikawa... ¡Impresionante! Categoría:Himei Morikawa Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:Live